Kang Ji Hwan
Perfil thumb|250px|Kang Ji Hwan *'Nombre:' 강지환 / Kang Ji Hwan *'Nombre real:' 조태규 / Jo Tae Kyu (Cho Tae Gyu) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 20-Marzo-1977 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 1.84 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Familia:' Padre, madre y una hermana mayor *'Agencia:Choeun Company Dramas *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Lie to Me (SBS, 2011) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) *Telecinema The Fool That I Love(SBS, 2009) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Be Strong Geum Soon (MBC, 2005) *Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) *Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) Tema para Dramas *''Lovin Ice cream'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) feat. Yoon Eun Hye '' *그냥 아는 사람 / Just Someone I Know'' tema para Exhibition of Fireworks (2006) Programas de TV *Kang Ji Hwan's travel show on MNet Japan Season 2 (2011) *Kang Ji Hwan's travel show on MNet Japan (2009) Películas *Runway Cop (2012) *7 Grade Civil Servant / My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) *Rough Cut (2008) *Movie is Movie (2008) * Host and Guest (2005) * My Love, Ugly Duckling (2009) Musicales *'''2010: Caffeine *'2004:' Grease *'2002:' Rocky Horror Anuncios * 2009: '''Well-Being 1/2 Calories Maxim Coffee Mix * '''2009: Lotte Duty Free Shop * Aircell chocolate * Crown Bakery * Frion (프라이언) * Dacom 002 * LG Telecom * Ace Videos Musicales *Kim Hyung Jun - SORRY I'M SORRY DRAMA MV Teaser (2012) Premios *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards: '''Premio al mejor actor por My Girlfriend is an Agent *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio al mejor actor por Rough Cut *'''2008 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la popularidad *'2008 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio mejor pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong *'KBS Drama Awards 2007:' Premio a la popularidad por Capital Scandal *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a actuación excelente por Capital Scandal *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la mejor pareja por Capital Scandal, con Han Ji Min *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a nuevo actor por Be Strong Geum Soon *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a actuación excelente por Be Strong Geum Soon Curiosidades *'Universidad:' Hoseo University *'Aficiones: Ver películas, Gimnasia, Surf. *'''Especialidad: Haidong gumdo, diseño gráfico *'Debut:' 2004 Musical Grease *Tiene una voz delgada, sútil y sensual comparada con otros actores, eso lo hace un actor especial. *Parece tener una manía con la perfección de las cosas, en varios de sus trabajos se ha podido reflejar esto. *Tiene un gran parecido a Eric de Shinhwa. *Le gusta la paz de su hogar. *Tiene un perrito llamado LUXURY. *Su tipo ideal habia sido siempre alguien divertida, pero al tomarlo mas serio se dio cuenta que quiere a una mujer del tipo femenino, cortes y hermosa .. alguien con "Un vestido Elegante". *Su grande sueño es construir una bella casa antes de casarse, con picina un jardin. *Quiere convertirse en un "ACTOR NATURAL". *Creo su propia Agencia despues de problemas con su antigua agencia y la que creo la llamo "Choeun Agency." Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en inglés *Facebook Oficial Galería Categoría:KActor